Oh, Darling, Please Return
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Something unthinkable happens. Something that leaves Alfred crushed under the weight of pain and guilt. He needs one thing, he just needs his love to wake up from his sleep... but it all just seems hopeless. (Trigger Warning: Reference to suicide attempt.)


I'm so sorry.

So, so... So sorry.

I wasn't there enough, was I?

My absence really took a toll, didn't it?

I didn't say I love you enough...

I thought being carefree and excited would keep you happy too.

I guess I was wrong.

Very wrong...

...

Please... This isn't the end... I know it's not.

You're strong, strong enough to fight back.

I love you, I love you, I love you...

I keep saying that as if it makes up for my mistakes.

I should have listened to you more... Just sat down, and held you while you spoke about your problems... Held you while you cried, if you really needed to...

But I didn't...

Whenever you were upset, I would just try to suggest something exciting, as if I thought I could help by hiding from real issues.

Maybe I did think that.

But I know now that I was wrong.

I shouldn't have ignored you, I should have...

I should have been a better boyfriend.

Arthur... Please wake up.

Oh god...

Please.

* * *

28 days later:

The doctors are losing hope.

I'm sure not, though.

I have more hope than ever,

Because I know you'll wake up.

You've got to, Arthur.

I know it's selfish, but you've got to wake up for me.

I can't do this much longer...

When they found you that day, you looked like you suffered... Like you were trying to go out painfully.

Why would you do that to yourself...?

When you wake up, though, I won't blame you, don't worry. I understand that you felt like you had no choice.

I understand that it's all my fault.

I'll do everything I can do to help you once you're awake.

You'll be okay.

* * *

45 days later:

They've given up, darling...

They want to take you off life support, but I won't let them.

I'll never let them do that to you. They can't take your life.

Arthur... You protected me my whole childhood, looking after me and loving me even when I was rude to you...

It's my turn to protect you. You just need to wake up...

* * *

10 days later:

All the doctors are hating me now, they think I should just give up.

I just shake my head, squeeze your hand tighter and tell them to keep you on life support.

I know you'll wake up...

You will, Arthur... I...

You've got such a happy life to live... But you have to be awake to live it.

Arthur... God...

I'm so sorry.

* * *

2 days later, 7:36 AM:

I'm still here, Arthur... I'm holding your hand... Can you feel it?

I hope so... I like to think that you can, so you feel more... Here...

Huh... I must be crazy... You can't feel me holding on, can you...?

I buried my head in the side of the hospital bed, sighing, holding back a sob.

Man, I must REALLY be going crazy... I feel his hand... Gripping mine, the still calloused palms warm and familiar...

I glance at my grip on his hand, only to let my eyes go wide.

His hand is actually holding mine back.

"Arthur...?!"

It takes a few minutes, but green eyes slowly begin to open. They are duller than I remember, but they are still strikingly beautiful.

I stare at him, as he stares right back. I can't tell if he's happy or not...

I whisper words that he always spoke when I would return from a long day at work.

"Welcome home, love."

And you smiled.

* * *

AN: Well uh... Hiya! More angsty angst, I know, but it honestly helps my writing when writing for a ship for the first time, because I feel like if I can write them at their worst, everything else becomes natural.

Anyways, sorry if the way of wording skips around a bit, but it's meant to show when Alfred talking to Arthur as opposed to just having first person narration.

Umm, I think that's about it. Sorry my first USUK story is really angsty as the start, but umm... Yeah. This won't be my last USUK, don't worry.

Anyway, if you enjoyed, fave and review, and if you want to read more of mine, follow my profile! :) It really means a lot!

Thanks!

-KayDubs


End file.
